Tekken Challenge: Hwoarang's Folly
by Jawa77
Summary: This is a unique story. I thought of doing this in a way to my knowledge hasn't been done before. I am actually playing arcade mode with Hwoarang and Paul, documenting my fights, then writing them in story form. Chapter 3 is up! Need reviews ppl!
1. Fight 1: Entrance Into Oblivion

**Tekken Challenge**  
_Chapter 1_  
Written by:  Jawa_77  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fic, don't rag on me too much please. I want to have at least 5 reviews, so I know ppl are reading. Constructive flames do count. BTW I don't own Namco, Tekken, any ppl in this story, blah blah blah....but just u wait and see. I will someday!!  
  
This is a unique story. I thought of doing this in a way to my knowledge has ever been done before. I am actually playing arcade mode with Hwoarang and Paul, documenting my fights, then writing them in story form. The following is my first fight.  
  
Fight 1: Entrance into Oblivion  
  
As Hwoarang and Paul walked onto the arena floor, they quietly talked over their fighting strategy.   
  
Okay, I will start us off, then pound on him until I get tired. Then i will tag you in!, Hwoarang said with a smile. Neither of them had any plan, just figured that the other person would. They were both in it for the prize money.  
  
Fighters, proceed to the starting grounds!, the loudspeaker boomed. Paul sat outside the ring, and Hwoarang walked out to meet... Kuma!   
  
A bear!?, Hwoarang exclaimed, They expect me to fight a bear! This is bull! I don't see how the-- Hwoarang gasped when Kuma stepped aside, revealing the lovely Anna. Never mind! Hwoarang says and backs off.   
  
The fight began quickly. Hwoarang flash kicked Kuma in the stomach, then nailed him in the back, instantly putting him on the ground. Hwoarang laughed, right before Kuma bounced up and nailed him in the face with a powerful roundhouse kick. Hwoarang looked up from the hard wood floor only to see Kuma in mid air, coming down to land on him! Sure enough, Kuma landed right on him , knocking the windout of him. He felt like he had had his insides squished, and was losing conscienceness when Kuma got up and ran to the edge of the arena. Hwoarang got up, and saw Kuma charging him. He thought quickly, sidestepping at just the right time. Kuma, turning in anger, launched a powerful right hook. Hwoarang parried the blow, went low and attacked the bear's legs, then attacking upwards to the chin, knocked Kuma into the air. Kuma got up and wiped off his bloody fangs. Hwoarang started a four-kick rapid combo, and launched Kuma once again, into the air. Hwoarang chuckled and charged after him, taking a lightning punch to the back out of nowhere.   
  
Kuma tagged in for Anna, panting and running off to rest. Hwoarang got up and grabbed Anna, rolled her over, and performed an uncertified chiropractic move on her neck. She screamed in pain from her horribly fractured bones, almost didn't get up, but slowly climbed to get on level with Hwoarang. She punched him in the face and kicked him in the legs, then punched and kicked again. Hwoarang was getting terribly tired, and tagged out for Paul.   
  
Paul quickly came out into a powerful roundhouse kick, which was blocked by Anna. She kicked him in the shins, but Paul recovered fast enough to block another blow to the head. He pulled off a lightning elbow and downed her in pain. She then got back up, ready for more, and slapped him in the face. Paul executed a flip kick perfectly, putting Anna on her knees. Paul did a roundhouse, flip kicked, and then elbowed her into the side of the ring. Anna held her stomach, and tagged out for Kuma, who was then brought down by a flash elbow. Paul powered up for his awesome Burning Fist attack, launching forward at Kuma. Paul missed and was brought down when Kuma slapped his paws together in an awesome pancake press, which broke one of Paul's ribs. Paul got up, and knocked Kuma down and out with a Hammer of the gods. Hwoarang cheered as Paul confirmed the victory.   
  
Later....  
  
Paul was having his ribs tended to by a nurse, when Hwoarang walked in.   
  
Great news pal! We are going to China to fight out next match, and the chicks in China are really hot! I mean just awesome! They---Speak of the devil!! Hwoarang was stopped in his tracks as an extremely beautiful woman walkout with a syringe. She was extremely good looking, and she had morphine!  
  
Will Hwoarang ever get a girlfriend? Will Paul's ribs affect their next fight? Are chinese chicks all that great? Find out all this and more, next chapter!


	2. Fight 2: An Unlikely Alliance Part 1

**Tekken Challenge**  
_Chapter 1_  
Written by:  Jawa_77  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fic, don't rag on me too much please. I want to have at least 5 reviews, so I know ppl are reading. Constructive flames do count. BTW I don't own Namco, Tekken, any ppl in this story, blah blah blah.... but just u wait and see. I will someday!!  
  
This is a unique story. I thought of doing this in a way to my knowledge has ever been done before. I am actually playing arcade mode with Hwoarang and Paul, documenting my fights, then writing them in story form. The following is my first fight.  
  
Fight 2: An Unlikely alliance  
  
As Hwoarang and Paul stepped off of the plane, Paul knew that today would be a good day. He wasn't sure how, but he knew it would be good. Hwoarang was bent on getting a girl while he was here, and just couldn't get his mind off of it. He was devoted to finding a girlfriend in China, ever since he had seen that nurse at the preliminary matches in New York. Hwoarang had seen the weird markings he assumed were chinese lettering, and was starting to get confused. He leaned over to Paul, who was just as lost, and said,   
  
I think that the squiggly line with the through it, followed by the-- Oh! Who am I kidding! We are soooo lost!, Hwoarang exclaimed. Paul, who kept his cool a little easier, attempted to ask a local, who just blabbed something that he couldn't understand. Finally, after wandering around for a while, Hwoarang spotted the Iron Fist Tournament emblem. They walked inside, soon to be greeted by attendants of the tournament fighters. To Hwoarang's pleasure, both of them were Chinese chicks.   
Hwoarang attempted to hit on one of them, only finding that she didn't speak English. He looked at the other one, who was slightly hotter, and went for it.  
  
Hello, my name is Hwoarang. What's yours?, he asked very smoothly.  
  
My name is Ling Xiaoyu. How can I help you? she said in a smooth, silky voice. Hwoarang was captivated. He had found an oriental, beautiful, english speaking woman! He immediately ask her if she wanted to go and see a flick. She said yes, and he told her he would pick her up around 7 that evening, if he wasn't hurt too badly in the fight. When Hwoarang walked over to the ring, he asked what country his opponent represented.  
  
We think Japan., The attendant replied.   
  
You think?, Hwoarang asked. He was surprised. He could not understand someone not knowing where they were born. Seemed ludicrous to him.   
  
The Japanese government denies it., the attendant said with a snicker. This was too much for Hwoarang. He could not help but burst out laughing. He cracked up all over the floor! To be denied by your country! Man! He must have done something bad!! Heihachi Mishima walked onto the ring, accompanied by Lee, who did not seem happy to be here at all. Hwoarang remembered both of them vividly. Lee was an old enemy from a gang he had once been in. He remembered how Lee had walloped on him once, leaving him bruised, battered, and almost dead. It had made him a better man. Hwoarang bounced back into the present when the attendant told him it was time to start the fight.


	3. Fight 2: An Unlikely alliance Part 2

Tekken Challenge: Hwoarang's Folly  
Fight 2: An Unlikely Alliance, Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN TEKKEN!! HA HA HA!! I sue all of you liars at namco! Stole my dad gummed Idea!! MWA HA HA HA!! *drug wears off* huh? where am I? ah yes! I don't own anything! Please don't sue me! And I don't own Kool-Aid or the big red guy! Nor do i own your souls, and glad I am of this, because it is hard nuff managing mine!  
  
First of all, thanks to all of my fans, I am so happy to be met with good opinions, constructive flames, and all that good stuff on my first fic ever! Please keep it up! Due to the wishes of a certain writer, I have decided for something cool to happen.... You'll see! Also, if anyone can cut me a good deal on T4, I could kiss them! I really need to get/rent that game!!! Now, for the awaited Part 2 of Chapter 2!! I think I forgot to mention it, but did I say that all of these fights were done on the difficulty setting? Heh heh, aren't I special!  
  
  
Fight 2: An Unlikely Alliance, Part 2, Unhappy Angst  
  
Hwoarang proceeded to the arena grounds, which consisted of a large concrete square about 30 feet by 30 feet, with rope going all the way around it. The floor was stained with blood, or perhaps it was the Kool-Aid that they were serving up front at the desk. Hwoarang didn't know, and didn't care, as long as his shirt didn't get stained. Heihachi came out and proceeded to attempt to shake hands with Hwoarang, only to be met with a cold shoulder. The fight commenced.  
  
Hwoarang quickly brought himself about in a big turn, bringing his foot down onto Heihachi's head. Heihachi blocked the hit, countering in an uppercut. This too was blocked, but Hwoarang did something unexpected. He sidestepped, right hooked Heihachi, then balancing on his left foot, he swung his right heel around into Heihachi's stomach, causing him to blow chunks all over the ground. He switched, and the sleek Lee came out very haughtily.   
  
Ahh, Hwoarang! How are you? It has been too long since I walloped on you. All too long! Ha ha h-- Hwoarang was fed up, sweeping his feet around into his enemy's stomach, then into the chest came another kick. Hwoarang came around again into a swing around kick, then grabbed Lee and performed his famous Neck Snapper move that he demonstrated on Anna in the previous fight. Hwoarang was out of breath, sore, and spiritually depressed by this fight. It was tedious. He was clearly stronger that Lee would ever be. He tagged Paul into the battle.  
  
The gray-haired fighter got up, and saw that someone who was not Hwoarang had appeared. Lee, a little out of sorts from the surprise attack by his enemy, saw that his new opponent was very cocky. He went low and swept out Paul's legs, dropping him to the ground on the spot. Paul got up and hammered down in a power punch, then flash elbowed in great anger. He then switched, as did Lee. Heihachi kicked Hwoarang into the concrete floor, making a large crack. Hwoarang climbed up on the ropes and saw Heihachi charging him. Hwoarang grabbed Heihachi and used the force of the run to roll him over on his back, and with a grunt, broke his nose. The fight was over, Heihachi didn't even know what had hit him.  
  
Paul and Hwoarang had their bodies checked before leaving. Hwoarang had taken a serious beating out there, and the doctors were amazed that he had no broken bones. Paul on the other hand, had re-fractured his ribs, and would have to spend the night at the hospital. Hwoarang went back to his hotel room, which was small, but cozy, and changed into his date clothes. He then turned on the TV and fell asleep.   
****************************************************************  
  
Huh? What? Oh crap!!, Hwoarang shouted when he looked at his watch, and to his dismay saw that it was 7:30. He ran to his motorcycle, and sped 20 miles per hour over the limit of 110 to get to Xiaoyu's house. She had been wondering where he was, and had been thinking about calling him. Her roommate, Julia, who was visiting from the US, told her never to call a guy. Just wait, and then if he isn't there in an hour, dump him. But never, never call him. Julia wasn't sure why, but just knew that you shouldn't. Xiaoyu heard Hwoarang before she saw him. Doing 130 on a back road can be quite noisy. She thought that the Pandas had escaped from the zoo, along with all the other big animals! He ran up to the door and knocked, then tried to catch his breath. Catching one's breath is not an easy thing to do, as it runs very quickly. When the door opened, he thought he had the wrong house, because an American girl, wearing a jean miniskirt and a mid-drift answered. Excuse me, is this where Ling Xiaoyu lives? Hwoarang asked politely.  
  
Uh, yeah. I am her roommate, Julia. Come on in. _Wow! there are two of you?? _Hwoarang thought to himself. _Must be fun, having a roommate..._  
  
Hello! Anybody home? Xiaoyu knocked on Hwoarang's head intently.   
  
Oh, hey Ling. How are you tonight? _Man, she looks great!_ Hwoarang thought. He hadn't been out with a terrible amount of chicks, but this girl wasn't a chick, she was a babe! They walked quickly down the stairs, and hopped on his motorcycle. When they got to the band park, they quickly found a spot of grass up front where they could rave. (A/N: I don't own this band, the ppl in it do. Quickly, Squad Five-O started up their punk rock routine.   
  
_ It's very nice to meet you! Were Squad Five-O and we're here to greet you! With a word and message from our hearts, and the Lord above you! Squad, Five, O, O, O, O, O! Squad, Five, O, O, O, O, O!   
_Pick it up boys!, Jeff the lead singer shouted.   
_It's very nice to meet you! Were Squad Five-O and we're here to greet you! With a word and message from our hearts, and the Lord above you! Squad, Five, O, O, O, O, O!  
_Lets go! Jeff yelled  
_O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O,  
It's very nice to meet you! Were Squad Five-O and we're here to greet you! With a word and message from our hearts, and the Lord above you! Squad, Five, O, O, O, O, O! Squad, Five, O, O, O, O, O! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
_The crowd boomed, and the band started another song.  
  
_Yeah we don't really get along, in fact we fight, most of the tiiiiime  
so tell me now, is it so wrong, if we finally draw the line  
  
Yeah we gotta work together put our differences behind, sendin' out a cry to unify! Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup Ohhhhh!_  
  
Jeff introduced himself to the crowd, asked how the crowd was liking the concert so far, and they all cheered. Jeff said it was enough small talk, and time to get on to what everybody paid for. The rest of the night went on like that, until Hwoarang got them thrown out for moshing onto the stage, and, for the purpose of keeping a good rating, other unwritable things. So, they went to the beach, where they found a good spot to watch the sunrise. Of course, sunrise was a few hours away, so they chit chatted about different things.  
  
I was born in North Korea, but I had to escape the Northern Korean government. So I immigrated to the USA with Baek, my mentor and rival. My parents were murdered en route to the Sea Port, so i stowed away with him. Hwoarang explained. He had had a rough childhood, but it had made him tough. Xiaoyu explained how she had grown up in a nice neiborhood, but really never had an exciting, adventuresome, life.   
  
Did I tell you that you look so handsome today? Xiaoyu asked innocently. Absolutely beautiful!, the Kool-Aid pitcher man said. Whoa, who are you? Well, whoever you are, go away!, Xiaoyu said.  
  
Well, any ways, You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Hwoarang slowly brought his lips to Xiaoyu's. There they shared their first kiss. Later on, after the sunrise, Hwoarang brought Xiaoyu home, and told her goodnight. Hwoarang was totally psyched. He called her later, and to his dismay learned this.   
  
Hey Hwoarang, I am sorry I cannot go out with you anymore. I met this totally cute guy at school, his name is Jin Kazama. So, I am his girlfriend now. Xiaoyu said, then hung up. Hwoarang was totally devastated. He almost died. Then he saw Julia at his sulking spot, the bar. She was a waitress, and just happened to be serving him. He hadn't noticed until he looked up, to see her giving him his 3rd pint. Eventually, he composed his drunk self enough to ask her out. She accepted, and he scored a new girl less than a day after he broke up with his old one.  
  
Is Hwoarang a player? Will this relationship last? Why must Jin infiltrate almost every aspect of Hwoarang's life? Find out all of this and more, in chapter 3!


End file.
